Interviews for Answers
by SorrowMystery
Summary: I have a question, mind answering? I'm interviewing everyone from the Flock! Maby I could make them do funny stuff while I interview them. LOL. ANyway please come whether it's to see just the interviews or to answer me question.
1. Chapter 1 : Fang

_**Hello Other Maximum Ride Fans,**_

_**I am Kitstarr but you may call me Starr or Spi (I prefur Spi, it's my fursona's name) or whatever. This is not a fanfic but more of a demanding question I havebecause it is obvious the actual Google search engeine will not help me. I have recently become a fan of Maximum Ride and also become aware of a movie for said book series. What I am asking is what year and what month it comes out if there actually is one?**_

_**One website says in 2013.**_

_**Another website says in 2010.**_

_**And another says in 2012.**_

_**When? When? I'm going crazy! And if you think you know or do know when please tell me or if you have a complaint I will in fact respond to it in another chapter. And to keep it to where more people will be able to answer my question I will put little conversations that I have with the Maximum Ride characters in daydreams or even spoofs, whatever to entertain others who will ignore me.**_

Me (Spi)- So, Fang, what do you think of the making of the movie? What year do you beleive it will and/or should come out in?

Fang- Why am I even here? What do you even mean by movie?

Me (Spi)- Shut up about that and just answer the question.

Fang- I don't even know who you are!

Me- Sheesh. Touchy birdboy. *rolls eyes*

Fang- Who are you anyway and why did you just call me birdboy? *narrows eyes*

Me- I am Spi, but you may call me by my real life nickname, Ramona, though I prefur to be called Spi. And I know of you and your friends being two percent bird with wings and all that. I even know of the Erasers and Whitecoats.

Fang- *still suspiscous with narrowed eyes* How do you know any of that stuff?

Me- Forget about that stuff, I'll answer some other time, maby when I interview Angel or even Max.

Fang- *relaxes slightly* Fine.

Me- Thank you, Fang. Now what do you think of the confusingness of the Maximum Ride movie coming out either in 2010, 2012, or 2013.

Fang- Isn't this year 2012?

Me- Oui.

Fang- It didn't comeout in the year of 2010?

Me- Oui.

Fang- Okay so remove two thousand and ten, if it didn't come out that year.

Me- I'm too lazy to get up and delete that year from the top.

Fang- *rolls eyes* Fine then I think it's annoying and someone needs to tell the truth.

Me- THANK YOU! Finally someone agrees with me. Now what year should it come out?

Fang- Since I have no idea what you're talking about, Spi, er...Ramona. Then I guess this year, two thousand and twelve.

Me- Thank you, but now we have to wait for someone else to come and answer. Can you go and sit by the telephone line A-1 so that we can see what someone else says. Like maby another fan.

Fang- Will you let me leave after you get your answer?

Me- Ci.

Fang- *suspisous* Where is the telephone line?

Me- In that Pine tree on the board of wood nailed around it on the strongest branches. *points up*

Fang- Okay. *flies up*

Me- Okay now that I've interviewed one of the characters can someone please answer me with a review that I shall make Fang tell me what it says. Next I will be interviewing another one of the Flock members. Alrighty? Thank you. *bows and sits back down with a cup of marigold tea in hand*


	2. Chapter 2 : Fang Again

Fang- Uhhhhhhh...

Me (Spi)- What is it Fang?

Fang- This person just asked me questions.

Me- What? People were supposed to help me find out when the movie comes out!

Fang- Technically you said they can either answer your question, help you answer your question, or ask The Flock questions.

Me- Grrrr. *growls* I hate it when I say stuff that doesn'tmake sence to me later.

Fang- *shrugs* You're problem.

Me- At least it means you can't leave yet.

Fang- Wait. What?

Me- That's right now go back to watching the phone lines.

Fang- *growls but obeys*

Me- Wait, get back down here!

Fang- *raises eyebrow* I thought you wanted me to get back to the phone lines.

Me- Yes but since you were asked questions I need you down here now. Also pick the question or questions you wanna answer as well as remember who asked then get down here...*pauses for a moment* Wait just right it down and come back down.

Fang- Okay. *rights down some questions and then flies down*

Me-Good now hand me the paper please, Fang.

Fang- *sits down and hands paper over*

Me- Okay first question is by someone who is called watchthesunset37. Who asked; If put you in a straitjacket and locked you in a padded room with a hammer and a bowl of Jello, what would you do?

Fang- ?

Me- Just answer, this is a good question. *holds in a giggle*

Fang- Do I really have to answer?

Me- No but if you don't I can always bring Angel in here and she can make you answer the question or make you do something stupid.

Fang- *rolls eyes* If I were put in a straight jaket and locked in a padded room with only a hammer and a bowl of Jell-O I would pick the hammer up my mouth and throw it at the door t try to open it-

Me- But the door is padded. *pulls out a hammer* It would just bounce off the door and fly back at you, sucker punching you in the jaw. *throws hammer at Fang*

Fang- *ducks before hammer could hit him* WHat the F*#) did you do that for?  
>Me- *turns on bleep thing* Bad Fang, this is a family show. *plays Boooo noise for two seconds*<p>

Fang- Sorry, but I don't like to have my head smashed off by a hammer.

Me- *laughs and rolls eyes* Just forget about it and finish answering the question. Since so far you have done everything I would do if I had been in that situation.

Fang- Well I would duck out of the hammer's way.

Me- What about the Jell-O?

Fang- *shrugs* I eat it?

Me- WOO! *waves hands in the air*

Fang- *confused and a little weirded out*

Me- *calms down emmediatly and read the paper again* watchthesunset37 also asked; Is it just me, or do you and the rest of the flock have a strange fetish with punching inanimate objects?

Fang- It's just you.

Me- *smacks Fang over his head* No it's true!

Fang- Ow! *rubs head* WHy'd you do that?

Me- Sorry I'm usually quiet and notso crazy or emotion showing...I'm usually like you, odd yes, but unfortunently if I eat too many cookies or chocolate I get a little crazy.

Fang- O.o

Me- Okay onto the next question...*pulls paper up to face again*

Fang- Can I leave after this next one, Spi?

Me- No you can go back to the phone line though after this next question.

Fang- FIne.

Me- watchthesunset37 also asked; Do you like pie?

Fang- I didn't write that down from what she said!

Me- So, I want to know too.

Fang- No.

Me- WHAT! *runs around like a madwoman physcopath*

Fang- *flies into the air* What the F?

Me- How can you not like pie? How can you not like pie?

Fang- Okay, Okay, if you stop acting like a maniac I'll change my mind.

Me- *sits down* Okay. *is asolutely calm again* Say it.

Fang- I like pie.

Me-Okay! *smiles nicely* Go back to phone line A-1 and listen for more people.

Fang- *stares at Spi creeped out while flying back up to the phone*

Me- Okay well now I will either wait for someone to tell me when the Maximum Ride moview comes out or wait until someone asks the next Flock member I'm going to interview next a question or more. The next Flock member I will be interviewing is..*drum roll starts playing* TOTAL!

Fang- Hes a dog!

Me-You're a birdboy so be quiet! *smiles and waves* Bye Viewers, remember to review and whatnot.


	3. Chapter 3 : Total

Fang- We got new questions.

Me- from who?

Fang- watchthesunset37

Me- Again?

Total- Does he/she love us?

Me- Be quiet you *points finger at Total*

Total- And I thought I was a guest.

Me- You're not even supposed to be out here yet. You're supposed to be in the dog crate that I put all my guests in before the show...Wait what? *looks back and forth nervously* I mean you're supposed to be in your dressing room where I put a new bowl of pudding in.

Total- Fang released me.

Me- Why Fang? Why?

Fang- Because Spi. *growls*

Me- *growls* Oh well too late now. Just write the questions down on some paper and toss it down here.

Fang- Okay.

Me- *gets hit on the had by a paper wrapped pinecone, thus falls over forward* OUCH! Son of a b- *bleep plays*

Total- *has paw on button* I watched last episode, and bad host, watch thy language. There are kids watching.

Me- *rips paper off pinecone and throws it at Fang*

Fang- *catches pinecone* I have faster reflexes then you.

Me- *growls* Darn! I forgot I'm only human. Okay. *calms down* Ready Total?

Total- Sureeeee~

Me- Alrighty now, watchthesunset37 asked; Can he/she kidnap you?

Total- *leans back, creeped out* uhhhhh...no.

Me- Yeah! I already kidnapped him! Kidnap your own Flock member watchthesunset37!

Fang- You kidnapped me also, so I guess I'm off the list too, huh?

Total- Aren't we allowd to leave?

Fang- Not really, not until she gets her answer about the "movie" that's about us.

Me- Be quiet Fang!

Fang- *rolls eyes*

Total- What movie?

Me- Up but but. ONly I and random viewers can ask the questions here.

Total- *rolls eyes* Fine.

Me- Good, now the next question by watchthesunset37 is; WHY ARE YOU FRUGGING ADORABLE?

Total- *whines* Don't yell you're voice hurts my sensitive ears.

Me- Oh, sorry Total. Please answer the question now?

Total- Okay...*pauses*

Me-*waits*

Total- ...

Me- *taps foot a few times*

Total- ...

Me- *starts nawing on a chocolate tea cup full of milk*

Total- ?

Me- *getting impatient* Just answer!

TotaL- How am I supposed to answer that though?

Me- Just say something.

Total- Okay *shrugs* I'm so frugging adorable because I am magicalz! *flails front paws in the air*

Me- *snickers* Final question by watchthesunset37 is; Do you secretly have apposable thumbs?

Total- O.o

Fang- O.o

Me- O.o?

Total- Uhhhhhh...No?

Me-Okay well that's all the time we have, since these questions seemed to have confused us today.

Total- I second that agreement.

Fang- *gets back to phone line*

Total- Now what?

Me- Please go to phone line A-2, right next to Fang you can help with choosing what questions the next guest can answer.

Total- I can't fly.

Me- *evily smirks* Fang Catch!

Fang- What? *Total is thrown upward and then at him*

Total- *shrieks*

Fang- *catchs Total and puts him in front of phone line A-2*

Me- Nice catch!

Fang and Total- You're a crazy person!

Me- Thank you! *turns to look at whoever's watching/reading* Well now the show's over and I have one adorable character watching a phone line and one whacko in the head watching a phone line too! Now it is time to tell you who is going to be answering questions next chapter also known as next time. And it is...

*drum roll plays for ten minutes*

Total and Fang- JUST SAY WHO ALREADY!

Me- *shuts off drumroll and covers ears* jeez, okay I'll say! Max will be coming on next time!

Fang- *perks up* Really?

Me- *nods* Yup. Get ready for Max!


	4. Chapter 4 : Max

**A/N:**

**Thanks watchthesunset37 for reviewing again and asking questions. Also thanks for at least answering my own question too. Whoever else is reading I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

Me- *groans while walking in*

Fang- What's wrong with you?

Me- Max kicked me in the gut then stole my cookie.

Fang- ?

Total- *laughs head off*

Me- *sits down in chair* Max come in so we can start.

Max- *walks in and sits down in guest chair* Never lock me in a dog crate again or I'll do more than kick you and take your cookie.

Me- Yes ma'am. *fake salutes*

Total- *stops laughing* Hi Max!

Fang- Hi Max.

Max- *looks up* You guys are here too? *smiles at Fang though looks confused*

Fang- *shrugs* Spi, is kidnapping everyone from the Flock.

Max- Let me guess she won't let anyone leave?

Total and Fang- *both nod*

Me- Actually I was going to release someone because I got an answer to my own question, but now that my cookie had been taken. *glares at Max* I won't be releasing anybody.

Max, Total, and Fang- WHAT?

Me- Yup, and if I am beat up in any way by any of you then I'm sending ya'll back to the Whitecoats.

Max- *growls in anger but stays sitting*

Fang- *clenches fists but stays put where he is*

Total- *growls but sits down*

Me- Thank you, now Fang, Total any new questions?

Fang- We have some from watchthesunset37 again.

Total- How many questions?

Me- hey I was gonna say that!

Total- *smirks*

Fang- *sighs, writes down questions and counts them* Five questions for Max and one for...me?

Me- isn't that cute, watchthesunset wants to kill you guys with questions.

Max- ...

Fang- ...

Total- ...

Me- toss it down and once I get to your question I want you down here, Fang.

Fang- M'kay. *wads paper up into a ball and tosses it down to Spi*

Me- *catchs and unwads paper* Okay question one for Max from watchthesunset37; Fang or Dylan?

Max- Well I'd say F-*gets cut off as Spi begins strangling her*

Me- *hisses in ear* Say Dylan...Fang is mine. *releases Max and gets back in seat.

Fang- *extremely mad and ready to strangle Spi for strangling Max*

Total- *gapes in surprise* How is she that fast I thought she was only human?

Me, Max, and Fang- *get on with the show while ignoring Total's question*

Max- Dylan.

Me- *nods in approval* Poor Fang, i guess I'm allowd to take him?

Max- *narrows eyes and growls* Yes. *wraps fingers around chair arm so tight it breaks*

Fang- *eyes wide*

Me- Please calm down Max and I'll ask the next question. *watches as Max releases broken chair arm and relaxes*

Max- next question?

Me- Yup, question two is; Have you met people from other books? Like Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games) or Tally Youngblood? (Uglies, Pretties, Specials, Extras) *pauses for a moment*Oh I love the Uglies series I have most of the books except Extras.

Max- Okay? Well yes I guess I have, just can't remember who all I've met. Give me a minute and I'll tell you.

Me- Okay.

-five minutes later-

Max- Well I have met Tally Youngblood and her friend Shay. I've met Sam Uley and the rest of the pack from Twilight. There's also Ren, he's from a book called Nightshade. *pauses to think* There's Stacy Brown from the Blue is for Nightmares series, I helped her save her boyfriend who'd gone missing...*pauses* Eh, that's all I remember.

Me- I LOVE ALL THOSE BOOKS. Except Twilight, it was okay but falling in love with a sparkly vampire. *snorts* What dimension are we in? Diamond World.

Max- Oh how I know it.

Fang- Can we get on with this?

Me- Sorry Fang, okay next question...*raises eyebrow and pauses* is not actually a question but more of a statement asking you to do something for him/her.

Max and Fang- *raises eyebrow*

Max- Okay? Please say it then.

Me- Alright, it says; Please cut Dylan apart, limb by limb, and throw the various body parts off of different cliffs so he can't use his healing powers to bring himself back together

Max- uhhhhhhh.

Total- Creepy-ish?

Fang- I say yes! *raises hand*

Me- I second that with Fang! *raises hand also*

Max- NO! I hate killing people!

Me- Jeez, no need to yell. *huffs* the next question is; Do you like to read? If so, what's your favorite book?

Max- *perks up* Actually yes, though I haven't read many books though.

Me- Tells us your faverite anyway.

Max- Wicked Lovely.

Me- That book when some teenage girl is being stalked by a Summer Fairy King?

Max- *nods*

Me- I like that book too, but I like Bone of Faerie better, it has a bunch coolness in it like plants attacking and killing people.

Max- ?

Me- Next question, my hands are getting tired of holding paper, the next question is; Have you ever wanted to cuddle Total?

Max- Yes, he is an adorable dog.

Total- *smirks* want a kiss too, from this adorable dog.

Me and fang- O.o

Max- NO!

Me- That was funny and slightly awkward, but funny. I agree though that Total is an adorable dog.

Total- *hops up and down happily* I knew it! I am SO, a good looking dog!

Max and Me- ?

Me- Just be quiet and I'll give you a dog treat after the show.

Total- Okay *sits down tail wagging quickly*

Me- This last question is for Fang, so Max get your fat butt out of that chair and get to phone line A-3 and Fang get down here to answer the question.

Max- I do not have a fat butt!

Me- Sorry, I've been hanging out with my mom too much, she taught me how to say what I'm thinking...same with my sister.

Max- *scowls, flies up to phone line A-3*

Fang- *flies down to chair* I've already ready it so don't say it I won't answer.

Me- I'm gonna say it anyway, it says; Do you secretly wish you were the prince of rainbows?

Fang- I'm not answering.

Me- You just said something though, so technically answering the question.

Max- That's a stupid answer though.

Me- I know, plus we can always bring Angel in here to make him answer.

Fang- I'll find a way to leave.

Me- I can call the Whitecoats or the Erasers on you.

Fang- *narrows eyes* you wouldn't dare.

Me- *flutters eyes with a smile and says in a sing songy voice* Oh but I woooould.

Fang- I won't leave but I won't answer the question. *crosses arms over chest*

Me- You. Are. Absolutely no fun.

Fang- I don't care. *flies back to phone line A-1*

Me- *turns to whoevers watching/reading* Anyway, thanks for watching/reading and I hope you got the answers you were looking for. Because I sure did...except for that last question on Fang being a Rainbow Prince. *whispers* I think it won't answer because he does want to be a Raindbow Prince.

Fang- DO NOT!

Me- Okay! *rolls eyes and continues in a normal volume* Well next time's guest will be Angel, just because I've mentioned her.


	5. Chapter 5 : Angel

**A/N:**

**Hello, sorry for the long update. I just forgot some stuff and so I had to reread the books to answer at least some, and my library at school and down town did not have them for a while. Man! Do people read slow! It took forever just to get the book Fang, and I read it in like an hour! So I only got Angel to answer some questions. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Me (Spi)- Hi, we have returned. I apologize for such a long wait for an update. The thing is, we have all be on break here on Interviews for Answers. But now that we are back we will be getting to answering the latest questions.  
>Fang- Yes and it happens to be with Angel who of course had once thought she could be leader of us all.<br>Me- Shut up Fang.  
>Fang- What exactly did I do?<br>Me- *throws a brick at Fang's head*  
>Fang- *goes unconscious*<br>Max- Why'd you knock him unconsious? *prepares to attack Spi*  
>Me (Spi)- *throws a brick at Max and watches she goes unconscious as well* Oh and by the way, I'm over Fang, he has Max and also I'm going by my screen name now- Kitstarr.<br>Total- I answered Fang's phone we have questions for Angel.  
>Me- She's not in here yet though.<br>Total- *shrugs* Here. *drops a peice of paper down*  
>Me- *catches it* Ha! Ha! *laughs* It has dog slobber on it, you picked it up for me like a dog.<br>Total- *sorta growls sorta wines* Hey! I don't have apposable thumbs!  
>Me- *stops laughing* Sorry Total. HEY ANGEL GET IN HERE!<br>Angel- *enters and sits down nicely while eating a cookie*  
>Me- Good you found the floating tray of cookies. How are you Angel? Mind answering some questions for me sweetie?<br>Angel- *smiles sweetly* Sure.  
>Total- Hi Angel!<br>Angel- Total! You've been here?  
>Total- Yup, so has Fang and Max who are unconscious. Kitstarr -<br>Me- wants you to help us with getting Fang to answer a question for us. After you answer the questions for you.  
>Angel- Okey dokey.<br>Me- YAY! :D  
>Angel- *licks lips after finishing cookie* Can I have some chocolate next?<br>Me- *narrows eyes and snarls dangerously* Nobody. And I mean NOBODY! Gets any chocolate while I'm around!  
>Total and Angel- *shake in fear*<br>Me- *calms down and starts talking nicely* Okay These are from the same person, Sunset, who now has a new screen name Reflections of Twilight. But we will still call her Sunset. Firest question is; When Fang and Max came back from Vegas, why did you try to kill Max?  
>Angel- *looks down at feet* Uhm...<br>Me- Go on and answer. Why did you try to kill Max?  
>Angel- I didn't mean to.<br>Me- Just answer the question.

Angel- Wellllll..*rolls eyes then looks up at ceiling* I was jealous because Max got all the glory about everything and also I was mad at her for pretty much strangling me in Africa when I informed her of Fang being the first of us to die.

Me- Killing Max isn't the answer. * I scolded...though an evil glint was in my eyes*

Angel- *raised and an eyebrow when looking at Kitstarr*

Me- You're supposed to cripple her, then when pretty much everyone of the flock go to her you run to one of the people who HAD guns and kill Fang and Max. then run back to where you had been if there's a chance for you to.

Angel and Total - uhhhhh.

Me- *smiles* Next question! Which is;When James Patterson is stalking you to turn your personal life into a national bestselling book, don't you pick up on his thoughts? If so, what are they? And, more importantly, WHY DON'T YOU TELL ANYBODY?

Angel- I wanted our story to get out and for everything that has happened to us to be stopped and for all evil scientist to be captured by the government or governments.

Me- Personally I think they all should just die, both the evil scientists, their workers, and the government. (please note I trust not of the government). Anything else to the question?

Angel- Except that if I ever find him or hear myself called fictional I will make him run in front of a eighteen wheeler truck. And-

Me- I'd do the same!...

Angel- ?

Me- sorry, go on.

Angel- Annnnnyway, long story short I picked up on his thoughts, they were like: "Oh my god I can't beleive I found bird children? How is this possible? People shoulder really find out about this...I wonder what's one TV tonight?...Jeez, who knew Max talked in her sleep...Weird Iggy doesn't look like someone who'd stuff his face in a creme pie... O.o"

Me- What's the last one for?

Angel- It's about Fang.

Me- Oh, do tell.

Angel- Can I tell you later, since I also have ready it in his thoughts?

Me- Sure! *grins evily* Oh and why'd you answer the next question before I even asked it?

Angel- Because I didn't feel like waiting for you to ask; Do you get pissed when people refer to you as 'fiction?'

Me- oooooookay. Well then next question; Can you understand thoughts in different languages?

Angel- No, wish I could though.

Me- Oh and Sunset wanted to tell you all this.

Max and Fang- *wake up quickly but stay quiet*

Angel and Total- What?

Angel- Tell us.

Total- Yeah.

Me- if ya'll hadn't interrupted me I would have told ya'll three seconds ago. She wanted to tell all of the Flock : I'm officially your personal stalker. You're welcome. XD

Fang- O.o

Max- *gets ready to find Sunset*

Angel- *murmurs so soft only she can hear herself* I must be sooooooo cute.

Total- Ha! I knew I'd bring in the fans!

Me- O.o

Fang- ?

Max- ?

Angel- ?

Me- uuhhhhhh, okay Total. Anyway. *looks at Angel* Would you like to tell us?

Max- Tell us what?

Angel- Fang's secret.

Fang- *stiffins* What secret?

Max- *curious* Yeah what?

Me- Go on Angel tell them and all the viewers what his secret is.

Angel- Fang wishes with all his heart to be a rainbow prince, who is married to a marshmallow princess with gumbdrop eyes, and that wears a bright pink cotton candy plaid skirt (the rainbow prince)...*pauses* oh and he's always wanted to ride a unicorn.

Max, Me and Total- *jaws drop and anime question marks pop up above heads while eyes bulge in shock*

Angel- *laughs head of*

Fang- [interrupted]

THE END

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it. Isn't Fang's secret purdy? (I dought though that it's true) I just felt like making fun of the emo dude. Please review and I'll talk. See ya'll next time.**


	6. AN

Me- Hey guys, sorry for not updating at all for over a year. I sort of lost interest in the Maximum Ride series, but I'm starting to like it again now. SO don't worry I will start posting again, once I re-read the books seeing as I now have no clue what their personalities are. So for now, just ask one of the flock a question and I'll update. Peace!

**The End**

_This show has been brought to you by SorrowMystery who was once known as Kitstarr._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Lol...I got nothing to say. Just ask the flock questions and wait for me to update, because I have to re-read the books to re-learn what their personalities are.**


End file.
